1. Field of Invention
The present invention is in the area of network communication, and particularly related to multiple users concurrently interacting with multiple computers to display, view, access, operate various resources (e.g., via multi-layers item list) by using a web browser In addition, the present invention is also related to methods and steps of constructing a web-based computer user work environment.
2. Description of Related Art
The evolution of computer-related working environment has changed from paper tape or punch cards of early years to a command line user work environment on a native system in 70th, and to a graphic window environment on a native system in the middle 80th. Since then, there have been some network-based computing environments developed such as Microsoft's terminal service, the Telnet of Unix & Linux system, and etc. These computing environments allow users to access and operate a target system from another remote system. Some network management software has also been developed to mostly focus on monitoring the activities of a target system. However, most of the software are limited in mobility and capability because they need to install the specialized software on the remote system.
There are some web based application software that allows users to access web applications on a web server from a web browser running on a remote system or device. However, most of such application software are not designed for managing resources on a web server and/or for creating a web-based computer user working environment. There are also some web-based software that allow people to manage a system remotely. Again such software is not designed to create a web-based computer user working environment instead of dumping the existing computer user work environment of a system to a web browser on a remote system. Thus there is a need for the user-friendly environment that users can concurrently access and manage resources with ease.